icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2012–13 Washington Capitals season
(24 games) | GoalsLeader = Alexander Ovechkin (32) | AssistsLeader = Nicklas Backstrom (48) | PointsLeader = Alexander Ovechkin (53) | PlusMinusLeader = Eric Fehr (+14) | PIMLeader = Matt Hendricks (71) | WinsLeader = Braden Holtby (22) | GAALeader = Braden Holtby (2.59) | DivisionWin = yes | PresidentsTrophy = | ConferenceWin = | Stanley Cup = }} The 2012–13 Washington Capitals season was the franchise's 39th season in the National Hockey League (NHL). The regular season was reduced from its usual 82 games to 48 due to a lockout. Off-season On June 26, 2012, the Capitals announced the hiring of Adam Oates as their new head coach.Oates named new Capitals coach Regular season The Capitals scored the most power-play goals in the NHL during the regular season with 47. They also had the best power-play percentage at 27.65% (47 for 170).https://www.hockey-reference.com/leagues/NHL_2013.html Schedule and results |- valign="top" | February: 6–6–0 (Home: 4–3–0 ; Road: 2–3–0) |- valign="top" | March: 9–6–1 (Home: 3–3–0 ; Road: 6–3–1) |- valign="top" | April: 11–1–1 (Home: 7–0–1 ; Road: 4–1–0) |- style="text-align:center;" ! colspan=9 | Legend: = Win = Loss = OT/SO Loss |} Season standings Playoffs The Washington Capitals ended the 2012–13 regular season as the Southeast Division champions and therefore as the Eastern Conference's 3rd seed. They faced the #6 seed New York Rangers in the first round, losing 4 games to 3. Key: Win Loss |} Player statistics Final stats ;Skaters ;Goaltenders †Denotes player spent time with another team before joining the Capitals. Stats reflect time with the Capitals only. ‡Traded mid-season Bold/italics denotes franchise record Awards and records Awards Transactions The Capitals have been involved in the following transactions during the 2012–13 season. Trades Free agents signed Free agents lost Claimed via waivers Lost via waivers Player signings Draft picks Washington Capitals' picks at the 2012 NHL Entry Draft, held in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania on June 22 & 23, 2012. ;Draft notes * The Colorado Avalanche first-round pick went to the Washington Capitals as a result of a July 1, 2011, trade that sent Semyon Varlamov to the Avalanche in exchange for 2012 second-round pick and this pick. * The Washington Capitals second-round pick went to the New Jersey Devils as the result of a February 28, 2011, trade that sent Jason Arnott to the Capitals in exchange for Dave Steckel and this pick. * The Winnipeg Jets fourth-round pick went to the Washington Capitals as a result of a July 8, 2011, trade that sent Eric Fehr to the Jets in exchange for Danick Paquette and this pick. * The Calgary Flames seventh-round pick went to the Washington Capitals as a result of a July 17, 2009, trade that sent Keith Seabrook to the Flames in exchange for this pick. * The Pittsburgh Penguins seventh-round pick went to the Washington Capitals as a result of a June 4, 2012, trade that sent Tomas Vokoun to the Penguins in exchange for this pick. See also * 2012–13 NHL season References Category:Washington Capitals seasons W